Chapter X
by Violeteyedmagess
Summary: A sweet moment between forbidden lovers. Original story and characters. Written 2010


p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" I walked into the dusty old store. It was Soloto. How handsome he looked, with his dashing brown hair falling so wonderfully on his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes that sparkle with the most romantic glare. Automatically I reach into my pocket and grab my worn worry stone. I always become paranoid when it came to Soloto. I can't admit it, but I think I love him. If he really is a Sage, how will I ever live? My life would be ruined. Sages and Magesses could never be together. It just doesn't work./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" I always wonder: Does he love me too? I don't know. This is so confusing. Will I ever live through it?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" I looked up, feeling my face turn bright red like a cherry, but when I looked up into his dashing face and his reassuring smile, I felt a happy wave flow down me. I let myself fall into him, preparing myself for his strong warm arms to embrace my shivering heart and body. I let the tears rush out of my eyes as I silently mouthed "I love you, ... I LOVE YOU!" I buried my face into his dirty shirt as he stroked his sensitive fingers and ran them through my tangled hair./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "It's okay... I'm here for you." He said in that soft sweet way that made my face turn a brighter shade of red. I felt his grip become tighter. I wrapped my arms around him gingerly and gripped his shirt tightly, not wanting to leave the moment. I felt his warm, loving gaze staring down at me. I looked up to his soft almost white lips, and moved closer to his perfectly chiseled face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "I really, really... love you..." I gasped, as I almost ran out of breath by looking into his eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" We knew we shouldn't. It isn't ethical to kiss a Sage if you're a Magess. I wanted deeply to look into his eyes and tell him what I really feel, but the words do not come to me./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "I love you too, Kasara. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I love you as much as anything else in the world, and I want to be with you forever, until the world ends."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" His pale skin brushed against my cold face. I wanted that moment to last forever, me in his strong arms, spending eternity with the one man that I truly love./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his so I looked him straight in the eye. "I love you!" He choked out. I cried hard./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "I know you do! I KNOW!" before I knew it, my voice started rising. "I can't help it!" he said, also crying. I took a deep breath. "It is not right." I said, trying to push myself away from him. But his grip was too strong. "I won't let you go." He said in one of the most serious voices I've heard him talk in. I shook my head as he embraced me tighter, his strong arms pulling me in. I felt like I could have just melted into him. I looked up into his eyes, I was lost in thought, my mind swirling with uncontrolled emotion. I had never felt so much for someone before. I tried to reject his pull, but I couldn't slip out the words./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" I felt like I had been drugged. I didn't care about anything else, not that people may be staring, I forgot all about the laws and codes. I brought my hands around his delicate neck and pulled his lips to mine./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" His delicate lips brushed against mine and I felt as if I had died. The tears were streaming out of my puffy eyes as I cried out all the heartache and sorrow I had been hiding all these years. He pulled me closer into his grasp and I didn't bother to pull away. His sweet glistening eyes and flushed cheeks were so pale and sensitive./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "I love you..." I whispered in the softest voice anyone had ever heard. I loved him so much, words could not have described the mix of emotions I was feeling. The sensation rushed inside me as his arms wrapped my waist. I never wanted to leave him, but I knew it just couldn't be./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "Kasara...I...can't even begin to say..." Soloto choked out between heavy sobs. "How much I need you in my life... Will...you..." he continued. "Marry...me?" Soloto's sobs became bigger than ever and he broke down crying. I was so shocked I fell into his shaking arms, crying and replying, "Yes, Soloto, my dear, yes."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "Then run away with me, my amazing violet eyed magess." he whispered in my ear. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" I nodded, still looking into his eyes, and he lifted me into his arms and held me like a new bride. I lifted my hand to his face and brushed his cheek. How could someone have such soft, beautiful skin, yet be so amazingly muscular?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "How do I describe my feelings for you?" I rasped. "You are my light, my soul, my air, my earth, my everything." Breathing in, I continued "I want to be with you forever, and ever. I wish our people got along so very much. I'd give almost anything." I smiled. "The only thing I wouldn't give... Is you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" I felt like I could just fly away. I watched as he held out his hand and a silver and heart gold loop form in his hand. I gripped his hand as a violet jewel appeared on the loop. "Will you...be with me forever?" He whispered. I looked up at him and fell lost into his desperate eyes, and I saw the hunger in him. We loved each other so much. I cried again. I could never leave him. He knew that./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" THE END/span/p


End file.
